clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Bugzy
Castle Bugzy is Bugzy's main house and place of business. Although the UPM is a headquarters, Bugzy utilizes the UPM's mansion as a small outpost. Bugzy usually comes here when he is feeling lazy and wants to watch other people do the work for him. The castle's building formation is made out of rocks, and the architecture of the castle was hand-made by the UPM, using imported rocks from foreign countries. Perhaps the most puzzling about the castle is it's data-like interior. A vortex of binary is being flowed constantly, where the binary is actually information processed through a master computer, where Bugzy learns of vulnerable places to loot, PSA loopholes, and other sorts of activities. The only safe places to walk on are the green grid-like terrain inside the castle, and many core spots of the castle (master computer, throne room etc.) are heavily guarded by gangsters. Background [[Video:Castle Bugzy's Theme|thumb|75px|left|'Castle Bugzy Theme']] Bugzy heard that someone squealed on the UPM (presumably Franky the Squealer) and it's location. After Bugzy suplexed Franky, he sat down to think. He had no choice but to relocate his entire mob somewhere else, somewhere where nobody would ever dare step foot in, and Bugzy thought the Darktonian Realm was the perfect place, since people would be more concerned about Darktan and his forces wandering around instead of his family. After an hour of negotiation with Darktan (Bugzy was a bit angry at losing 5 million dollars to set up residence, but didn't dare argue with the Dark Master) Bugzy was allowed to build a castle in Darktan's estate, where he and the UPM currently reside, although some Piccotios and a few Gangsters still patrol the old hideout. Castle Bugzy started construction on April 5th, 2003, and finished construction at May 28th, 2009. Bugzy wanted a place where he could relax once in awhile and also gather information about certain loopholes in security systems, and general glitches in anything related to crime. ClockWerk, Vinnie The Pincher, and The Two Random Robots were in charge of building the exterior of the castle, whilst GANGSTA G was in charge of re-routing information in the interior. The castle is Bugzy and the UPM's greatest accomplishment, and is the reason why the group of gangsters seem to be so successful in their crimes. With Castle Bugzy and it's master computer, UPM has managed to break into the Gift Shop's vault, undetected, and stole all the money. They have also been able to evade capture with the castle's master computer, and are automatically alerted if any PSA, AIA, or EPF agents venture into the Darktonian Realm. Map Located in the Darktonian Realm, Castle Bugzy is situated 200 miles from Darktan's mansion. The castle is home to the five Mafia Lords; the rest of the gangsters have been given direct orders by Bugzy to stay at the old UPM mansion so that Bugzy may learn new information from them. The gangsters at the UPM mansion transmit information they receive about a police raid or any loopholes to the master computer. Castle Bugzy is extremely large and takes up 10 square miles of area in the Darktonian Realm. At the front yard of the castle is a bricky terrain, and the manifestation of Doom Weeds coming from the realm hasn't reached the castle yet, although Bugzy hopes that it does so that it will increase smuggling production. Places accidently e-mailed this photogragh to us. Expect him to be sleeping with the Mullets very soon. This is the Master Computer as found in Bugzy's Castle, in the Nexus zone.]] Castle Bugzy holds 8 rooms; *'Dining Room:' Where Bugzy and his family sit down to eat. They are treated by King Snowkinian's cooking; the downside is that the food is always served late, due to the King wondering what's for dinner all the time. *'Poker Tables:' Bugzy and his family sit down to gamble here. The gambling is high-stakes, betting a minimun of $100,000 dollars. People who regulary visit Bugzy's Casino and aren't a cop are allowed to join in. *'The Nexus:' The Nexus is home to the master computer. Only high members of the UPM are allowed in here, and due to the chance that if the master computer is destroyed, the entire castle would collapse since it is supported by the binary, it is heavily guarded. *'Loot Stash:' A mafia's estate wouldn't be complete without a loot stash! The differences being from this Loot Stash and the old Loot Stash is that it is 2 times bigger, and holds loot equivalent to $12,000,000,000 pebbles in USA currency. *'Hostage Cells:' The new and improved hostage cells are bigger in quantity, but smaller interiors. *'Bedrooms:' The mini-hotel of Castle Bugzy, it hosts bedrooms for the weary gangster that wants to take part in the Godfather's trend of laziness. Also serves for gangsters as a place to stay for the night in case police are hot on their tail. *'Armory:' Castle Bugzy has a huge supply of weapons at their disposal, from Snowball Guns to Banana Blasters. *'Throne Room:' The Godfather himself, Bugzy, can be found here. He doesn't sit on a throne, but rather lies in a bed, as a symbol of his laziness. Inhabitants Bugzy inhabits the castle, along with GANGSTA G, ClockWerk, King Snowkinian, and Link (because he wants a place to stay at). The gangsters that stay at the UPM headquarters are Vinnie The Pincher, Smuggler Gary, The Two Random Robots, and Johnny Tightbeak. Franky the Squealer however, is currently in the hostage cells. Since the castle is in Darktonian territory, Castle Bugzy is forced by contract of Darktan to let anyone affiliated with the Dark Lord into his castle. Notable recurring Darktonian forces that come into the castle are WitchyPenguin and Herbert Horror, since they can't stand the huts they live in and want something more roomier. Bugzy is completely fine with it as long as they don't draw attention to the Police and use none of their weapons and tactics on him and his family. Villains If you walk into Castle Bugzy and ask who the villains are, you'll get laughed out of the door. Resources Prior to Castle Bugzy being built and staying at the UPM Mansion, King Snowkinian still cooks spaghetti for Bugzy and his gangsters. No one dares miss out on it, but it is hard since the good ol' King is somewhat forgetful and repeatedly asks the question; "I wonder what's for dinner?" Castle Bugzy has the standard electricity, water, and food that you will find. It also contains weapons, a few Doom Weeds, gangsters, and Darktonian minions. Castle Bugzy is now home to some of the richest tycoons in the USA, and due to the new master computer technology at the mafia's disposal, Castle Bugzy seems to generate $10 million an hour off crimminals. See Also *Bugzy *UPM *King Snowkinian *Link *Darktan *GANGSTA G *ClockWerk ---- Category:UPM Category:Rooms Category:Royalty Category:Castles Category:Homes